Turbochargers may be used in vehicles such as heavy trucks and sometimes in light trucks or autos. Generally, exhaust air powers a turbine to force more air into the combustion chamber thereby increasing the internal combustion engine's power output and/or efficiency.
A turbocharger assembly generally includes a turbine housing, center housing, and a compressor housing. The compressor housing generally provides a connection for the compressor inlet, and a connection for the compressor outlet.
Machining, welding, cutting, and other processes are often used to modify the compressor inlet or connections associated therewith. This is problematic for numerous reasons. For example, this may be time consuming for some individuals to perform themselves and expense if others perform it. In addition, where such processes occur, it may make it difficult to remove or re-configure the compressor inlet such as if the individual wants to use the turbocharger on a different vehicle or re-configure the manner in which the air intake is received.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved turbocharger with a compressor housing adapted to interchangeably accommodate different types of connections for air intake.